theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sacrificial Magic
Sacrificial Magic is an immoral form of witchcraft used to draw power from death of a witch's victim; which depending on who is sacrificed, has the potential to make the witch not only mystically enhanced but also physically stronger. Unlike other forms of magic but similar to Expression; sacrificial magic collects the magic that is held within their offerings, solely dependent on the use of supernatural creatures and those with mystical properties as sacrificing a human who possesses no magical abilities would be no benefit to a witch seeking to gain more power. When a witch practicing sacrificial magic sacrifices a vampire, werewolf or a fellow witch; they gain the supernatural abilities of those creatures; this could mean additional strength, speed and healing abilities as well as enhanced magical power. Sacrificial Magic is also sensitive in it's formula with the creation of physical symbols such as spells to create barriers/wards and if disrupted by another magical component then the workings of this magic and the spell can be disrupted. Also, the magic housed from the offering made by the witch is only temporary unless their offering can sustained the necessity to survive being channeled. An example of such would be channeling an immortal being via a witch; an immortal being cannot die hence they are an endless supply of power but a witch can die and channeling their magic is limited even in death. Channeling the Sacrifices There appears to be several different ways one can channel the magic from sacrificial offerings. In the case of an Old One whom cannot be killed by anything except for a white oak stake; the sacrifice will instead produce an unlimited power source for a witch who channels them as the ritual that would typically kill any other creature would have no effect aside from desiccating them. This makes Old Ones an ideal offering as because the death of regular vampires, werewolves and witches result in a much more limited gain in power for the witch in question. Though it was once believed that sacrificial magic was limited to only the sacrifices of human offerings, it has been demonstrated that the sacrifice of animals can also be used in this branch of magic. Spells and Rituals *'Desiccation Spell': A powerful spell that could exsiccate an Old One within seconds due to the excessive abilities of the witch performing such a horrendous incantation. **'Spell': Symbole du masque et de l'ombre. Embrace-toi, Embrace-toi. *'Boundary Spell': A spell that could confine someone within a marked space and prevent anyone else from entering. It was a convoluted spell that could be broken by a powerful binding agent such as rock salt, volcanic ash, eye of newt or the blood of a witch. *'Soul Branding Spell': A spell that is used in order to reveal a witch who is inhabiting the body of another person. The spell is used to brand the soul of the witch so that whenever he/she comes in the possession of another's body, a distinct mark would appear on the back of the vessel's hand. The spell requires the sacrifice of a python and the item of the target witch, such as a talisman. It is rooted in sacrifical magic. * Channeling Spell: A spell that allows the witch to channel the power of those that are sacrificed. The spell requires the sacrifice(s) to be placed within a symbol drawn on the ground. The process is normally fatal; but The Old Ones can withstand it due to the nature of their immortality. Practitioners *Gwen *Iris *Lana Trivia *Sacrificial Magic is similar in use to Expression as both types of magic draw power from sacrifices. Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Tribrids Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Witch Covens Category:Species